The present invention relates to a locking device, in particular for a motor vehicle, having a locking mechanism and a coupling device for connecting a motor drive. The coupling drive comprises a coupling lever, which by virtue of a plurality of engagement lugs is able to pivot an actuation lever. The engagement lugs can be detected in succession by the coupling lever and are arranged in this respect one behind the other. The invention further relates to a plastic component for the locking device.
In known motor vehicle door locks the motor drive moves a (central) locking lever into its “locked” or “unlocked” position.
The “unlocking” process can, for instance, be implemented by “Keyless-Entry” systems. In such systems, a motor vehicle user carries an identification device (e.g. a card or a transponder), which when the user approaches the vehicle or actuates the external door actuation (door handle) interacts with a control unit (provided in the vehicle). As part of this interaction, the access authorization of the vehicle user wishing to enter the vehicle is checked. If the user is authorized, the control unit sends out an unlocking system, to at least one motor vehicle door lock. The respective motor vehicle door lock is then unlocked with the aid of the motor drive and can, for instance, be opened with the aid of the external door handle. The unlocking signal can also be generated or transmitted through a radio remote control contained, for instance, in a motor vehicle key
This can result in the basic problem that a motor vehicle user already actuates the external door handle whilst the interaction is still ongoing or has not been completed as yet so that the respective motor vehicle door lock has not assumed its “unlocked” position as yet. This can be due to the fact that the known “Keyless-Entry” systems require a certain response time to activate the unlocking.
From practical application, response times of numerous milliseconds are known, which are regarded as too long by vehicle users compared to conventionally designed motor vehicle door locking systems without “Keyless-Entry” systems. Also the situation can arise that the vehicle user has already moved the external door handle in the open position whilst the associated motor vehicle door lock has not as yet assumed its “unlocked” position. In this case, the motor vehicle user must release and activate the external door handle again, perceived as a considerable restriction of comfort.
In order to solve this problem, DE 10 2007 048 452 A1 suggests a locking device comprising a locking mechanism and a motor drive to which a coupling device is connected. The coupling device contains a coupling lever on a first coupling side and a plurality of sequential engagement lugs for the coupling lever on a second opposing side. The engagement lugs are provided in form of a tooth-shaped contour in a slotted hole of an actuation lever. A folded edge of the coupling lever extends into this slotted hole, acting as a latch. The folded edge extends perpendicularly from the main surface of the coupling lever.
Using this locking device it is possible to open a motor vehicle door even when an external door handle has been actuated quickly or early.